Air conditioning units are commonly placed outside of the structures which they cool in order to provide for heat transfer at the condenser. This equipment is relatively light for its bulk, and is commonly contained in bulky housings that are vented to permit the flow of coolant air, namely atmospheric winds.
The winds are both a source of coolant, and a risk when the winds are heavy, such as in hurricane conditions. Then there is a well-recognized risk of being blown away. This is a major source of loss from strong windstorms.
Of course this problem has been recognized, but it is offset by the cumbersome inconvenience of heavy bases, such as concrete bases, which because of their weight can restrain a suitably mounted structure from being blown away. Such heavy bases are difficult to install, and are quite expensive. Generally preference is given to light weight plastic bases which can be readily be carried around and laid in place. These function well in benign times of moderate winds. However they do not have sufficient weight for their combination with a piece of equipment to resist very high winds.
Another problem relates to where the unit is to be placed. This invention is not directed to installations on roofs or other structures, where heavy bases or complicated tie-down systems are required. Instead it relates to outdoor ground-level installations where a light weight base can be used.